galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neveah Ratliff (D8)
Neveah Ratliff, command call Nev, is a character from Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas (Story). She is base on the charatcers of the same name from Wes Imlay's Battlestar Victorious, Neveah Ratliff (D5) Backstory Neveah Joanna Ratliff was born on Caprica twenty-nine years BTF, the only daughter of Dylan Ratliff. Her father was a major player in the Colonial film industry, Neveah grew up in the glamorour life one would expect in a world of fame and fortune. She got her first break at the age of thirteen when she had her first major role in the film 'Tarah'. From there she would star in a long list of teen movies before moving on to other types of roles. Volume Four: The Calm before the Storm Chapter Two: Neveah Ratliff and Joandra Zavia, comes aboard the Battlestar Marathon to meets with the Admiral Arthur Wallace. She is their to spy on Admiral Wallace for President Adar and Admiral Corman. Who is holding a sex tape over her and then Joandra reveal that Nveeah had another one with her and Joandra on it. Relationships Arthur Wallace While Arthur and Nev, relationship start off on the wrong foot, she did kisses him at the end of Chapter 2, Volume 4. Filmography BTSCW is Before the Second Cylon War Tarah - 16 BTSCW 5th Avenue Bus - 16 BTSCW Underfunded - 16 BTSCW Operation Raptor Talon- 15 BTSCW Weekend at Caprica Beach - 15 BTSCW Lost on Scorpia - 15 BTSCW A vs. G - 15 BTSCW The Girl in the Road - 14 BTSCW A Window to the Past -14 BTSCW An Unlocked Window - 13 BTSCW Quality of Life - 13 BTSCW The House - 12 BTSCW Netherworld - 12 BTSCW The Siege - 11 BTSCW Here There Be Monsters -11 BTSCW Valley of the Shadow -11 BTSCW Misbegotten - 10 BTSCW Dead Men Tell Tales - 10 BTSCW Cycle of Violence -9 BTSCW The Daystalker- 9 BTSCW The Last Goodbye 9 - BTSCW Vanguard - 8 BTSCW Coming Home 8 - BTSCW Forbidden Fruit - 7 BTSCW Into the Heart of Darkness - 7 BTSCW In Dreams - 7 BTSCW Never the Bride - 7 BTSCW Flip of the Coin - 6 BTSCW Bad Judgment - 6 BTSCW The Avenging Angel 6 BTSCW Breaking and Entering 6 BTSCW Bad Blood - 5 BTSCW The Avenging Angel II - 5 BTSCW Son of Sagittaron - 5 BTSCW Good Soldier - 5 BTSCW Sins of Omission - 4 BTSCW The Hunter - 4 BTSCW The Avenging Angel III - 4 BTSCW Friendly Fire - 4 BTSCW Partners in Crime - 3 BTSCW Noble Causes - 3 BTSCW Trust Me - 2 BTSCW Old Friends - 2 BTSCW The Hunter II - 1 BTSCW The Avenging Angel IV - 1 BTSCW The Cursed Boat - 1 BTSCW In the Heart of Darkness - 0 BTSCW ''The Return of the Cylon - Was in pre - production when the Cylon attack tooks place. '' '' Neveah Ratliff.jpg|Neveah Ratliff Neveah Ratliff 2.jpg|Neveah Ratliff on Caprica Beach '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Female Category:Civilans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Stub-Working on it